


Unfinished Business

by myrthrilmercury



Series: Feeding Frenzy [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowbang, Bukkake, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Snowballing, Some Humor, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: Brian has arranged a surprise for Kris after Game 2 of the 2017 Finals.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...once again this took me forever to write. But I had an extremely busy summer. 
> 
> This will make much more sense if you read "Smothered and Covered" first.
> 
> I made this a series to leave my options open. I have a few ideas bouncing around but don't know where to take them yet.
> 
> I celebrated turning one year older by writing something even filthier than the previous filthiest thing I had ever written. Yay me!

They all said it couldn’t be done.

But there were only two more games before the Penguins were the first team to become back-to-back champions after the salary cap.

Not that they could rest on their laurels just yet. They still had to head to Nashville.

But Brian and Kris still had some unfinished business.

They’d long since decided that should there be another Cup win, Kris would blow the entire team. Maybe that was why he’d been playing like a man possessed. However, there was always the possibility that the Preds would take the series. 

So Brian had a contingency plan that Kris was unaware of. 

Though the saying about best-laid plans did come true. Brian’s initial plan was to bring all of the participants from their previous encounter back after Game 7 of the Eastern Conference Final if they won. But after going into double overtime, everyone was too damn tired and agreed to take a raincheck.

With two games under their belt, now was the perfect time to cash it in.

Brian kept shifting his weight from leg to leg, unable to contain his excitement as he waited for Kris to finish his shower. Kris was normally pretty quick, but of course he had picked tonight to take his time. It was taking every last ounce of Brian’s willpower to keep his hands away from his dick, which was already semi-hard in anticipation.

Finally, out came Kris, with a towel draped around his waist and his wet hair sticking to his shoulders. Judging by Kris’ mischievous smile, he clearly wanted more than a kiss goodnight. 

Which was fortunate, as the slicked damp hair, gleaming eyes, bright smile, and the contrasting alabaster skin and kaleidoscope of ebony ink awakened Brian’s baser instincts.

He wasn’t just going to fuck Kris. 

He was going to thoroughly wreck him.

“You don’t wanna go home _now,_ do you?” Brian couldn’t wipe the shit-eating grin off his face, even as he lowered his voice a few octaves to hint at what was to come. 

Sure enough, Kris was taking the bait. “What, you wanna fuck me here?” 

“That’s it? That’s all you want? Sounds awfully boring if it’s just the two of us. Don’t you believe in audience participation?” 

Kris cocked his head to the right, staring in confusion.

“Remember when we had everyone over? And what we promised if we won back-to-back?” Brian took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them before trailing his fingers through Kris’ hair and down the nape of his neck. “They’re all here.” The fingers splayed across the nearby shoulder before meandering back up to Kris’ cheek and resting next to the intrigued smile. “All watching us.” 

Brian’s words had the intended effect, as Kris became heated the moment he turned his head to look around and try to spot the others. Brian reached down with his free hand and began undoing the knot that was keeping the towel attached to Kris. “All watching _you.”_

Kris turned back to Brian and smiled wantonly. “Think we should give them a show?”

“You like everyone watching you?” Brian pulled the towel off Kris’ waist and threw it over his left shoulder. He would be needing it eventually. “You know what you do to them?” 

Without a word, Kris obediently tilted his head back with a slight shudder, moaning softly as Brian marked his territory with bites up and down the porcelain skin; bucking his hips up into the touch of Brian’s hands snaking around his waist and between his thighs. It never took much to turn Kris on, but there was nothing wrong with a little more encouragement. “You’re the one who wanted to put on a show, right? Show them how badly you want this dick.”

That was all it took for Kris to get down onto the floor, briefly pausing to accept and kneel on top of the towel Brian tossed back before lunging all the way down; bobbing back and forth like he hadn’t had a dick in months.

“You’re not starving him, are you?” The spectacle lured a naked and rock-hard Horny away from his previous vantage point. “For shame.”

“Of course not. He just can’t get enough.” Brian placed a hand on the back of Kris’ head to keep him still when he rammed all the way down. “You always want more, don’t you, you filthy slut?”

Kris hummed his affirmation as the others began to swarm. Like Horny was, Scotty, Tommy, and Cole were all naked. Ronny, Knuckles, and Dales all had towels draped around their waists. While those would soon be coming off, Brian could get some use out of them. 

Brian moved his hand to the top of Kris’ forehead and pushed back, prompting Kris to slide off Brian’s cock and rear back onto his knees. “It would be rude of me to keep you all to myself. Why don’t you show the boys how happy you are to see them?” 

Kris’ puffy, spit-slicked lips twisted into a lascivious smile before he pushed himself off the floor and strutted over to join the others. Brian retrieved the towel before heading over to his stall to fetch the small drawstring bag he had snuck in earlier. 

Brian noticed the proximity of the nearby bench and smiled. This would do nicely. He unfurled the towel and draped it over the bench before heading over to the scrum, where Kris had wasted no time and was alternating between Knuckles and Cole; jerking whichever cock he wasn’t sliding up and down at the moment.

“Tanger needs to be more comfortable than that, don’t you think?”

Brian was met with several stares as the burgeoning action came to an abrupt halt.

“And bring those towels over here. We need padding.”

There was some chuckling as the group obeyed and headed over to join Brian, towels in tow. Kris wasted no time in pushing himself up off the floor and rushing over to Brian’s side; not even needing to be told what to do as he bent over the bench, supporting himself with his left arm while he craned his neck to slide Cole’s cock back into his mouth. Almost instantaneously, he seized Knuckles’ cock with his right hand; stroking fiercely as he twisted his wrist from side to side.

“That’s it.” Brian picked up the drawstring bag and pulled out the bottle of lube. “You take care of them, and I take care of you.”

“Fuck,” Dales interjected with a raised eyebrow as he approached the bench. “Someone into being airtight?”

Brian’s lips rose into a libidinous smile. “Sid always did say we needed an airtight defense.”

Even in the midst of the laughter that followed, Brian could make out a startled gasp from the other end of the room. Instinctively, he turned towards the noise and discovered that they had an audience.

Guentz was in the doorway, staring like a deer in headlights at the scene he had accidentally interrupted.

Brian knew Guentz well enough to see what else registered in his eyes besides the shock splayed across his face.

Interest.

He’d watched every sensation and emotion blaze across that angelic face and glisten in those periwinkle eyes the night that Guentz took Kris up on his offer for a reward. Guentz only _looked_ innocent.

Eventually, time and experience would pierce that virtuous façade once Guentz got a better idea of what he liked and wanted. Brian was quite certain Guentz wasn’t a virgin, but he was green enough that he didn’t have an idea of what he really wanted. Kris and Brian couldn’t help him there. Guentz would need to figure that out on his own.

But when Guentz liked something, it was plain as day.

And the gleam in Guentz’s eyes told Brian that Guentz was clearly intrigued by what he saw.

Perhaps he could help Guentz figure a few things out after all. 

Brian looked Guentz in the eyes the best he could with the distance between them. “You want in on this?”

Guentz regarded the scene with wide eyes, swallowing slowly and nervously as he contemplated the offer. “Uh…” Guentz looked down at the floor, then back up at Brian. “Mind if I watch?”

Brian scanned the faces of the others and was only met with a series of nods and shrugs in response. “Sure. Be my guest.”

Once Guentz had vacated the doorway and found a spot along the back wall, Brian reached back into the drawstring bag for one of the cock rings he had packed, then tossed the bag aside. He had been unsure if he would need the second one, but figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

“First though, I don’t want you tapping out too soon.” Brian reached down and slipped the ring around Kris’ shaft.

_“Seriously?!”_ Kris recoiled at the sensation and turned back to gawk at Brian in disbelief.

“We’re gonna be here a while.” Brian smiled deviously as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube. Kris perked up at the sound and flashed Brian a quick grin before turning back and ramming down, taking Knuckles all the way to the hilt.

“That’s it.” Brian poured some of the lube on his fingers. “It’s been a long time. They all forgot what a filthy whore you are.” He set the bottle down on the floor, then rubbed his fingers together to warm them up. “You should remind them.”

Kris seemed to take the advice to heart as he moved on to Cole; bobbing up and down Cole’s length as he reached out with both hands to stroke Knuckles and Dales.

Brian stroked Kris’ rim with two fingers; delighting in the sounds his motions elicited as he moved his fingers in a continuous circle, over and over, until Kris began to arch and buck against them.

“Look at you, still wanting more. You’re such a slut.” Kris opened right up as Brian pushed both fingers in to the second knuckle. “But you’re _my_ slut.”

Kris moaned around Cole’s shaft upon hearing Brian’s words. Brian glanced over towards Guentz, who remained stoic with his arms crossed across his chest. However, his flushed face betrayed him.

“They’re all jealous of me, you know that?” Brian thrusted his fingers all the way in and out a few times, thrilling in the whimpers. He always loved the sounds he could get Kris to make. “They wish they were me. They all want to fuck you. But they can’t.”

Brian withdrew his fingers before reaching down for the lube and pouring a generous amount into the palm of his right hand before slicking himself up with it. “Because you’re mine.” Brian returned the bottle to the floor, then wiped his hand with one of the long-forgotten towels before setting it down on the bench under Kris. “All mine.”

Kris got the hint and knelt down onto the newly-placed towel with his left leg, spreading himself open a little more in the process. Brian’s earlier plans went awry at the display. He had originally intended to tease Kris just a little bit more, but the way Kris was offering himself, and how Kris’ hole quivered when he rammed all the way down Cole’s shaft, was a siren’s call; threatening to send Brian crashing into the rocks if he paused for even one more second.

Never had Brian been so desperate, so needing, as the moment he grabbed Kris’ hips and plunged all the way inside with one powerful thrust that caused Kris to buck off Cole’s cock; shrieking as he arched his back and threw his head backwards, jerking Cole maniacally as he struggled to maintain his balance while Brian settled into a slower, steadier rhythm.

It never failed. Even when he was trying to talk dirty, Brian couldn’t keep the admiration out of his voice. “There’s my little whore. I knew he was in there somewhere.”

Cole’s low, strangled groan indicated he wouldn’t be long. Kris seized Cole’s cock with both hands now, maintaining his frenzied pace as he gazed up in anticipation. “That’s it, baby. Come on, all over my face.” 

As if on cue, that was the moment Cole exploded. Kris chuckled slightly as he closed his eyes and opened wide, extending his tongue and continuing to stroke Cole while the ropes of come streamed across his face and hair. 

Brian dug into the recesses of his mind to fetch the deep breathing techniques he learned from the yoga instructor who had stopped by for an off-ice workout back in December. They always did keep him from coming too quickly, and he would certainly need to hold back if Kris kept this up. His timing had been improving when it was just the two of them, but watching Kris gorge himself on the two remaining cocks while also being inside him was almost too much of a good thing. 

Judging how aggressive Dales suddenly became, he was getting close. Dales grabbed two fistfuls of Kris’ hair and jerked it back and forth, pulling Kris’ mouth and throat up and down his cock while visibly thrilling in the gags and gargles his motions elicited.

“You feel that?” Dales yanked Kris all the way back down to the base of his cock. “Feel those balls filling up with come for you?” The moan in response spurred Dales on; prompting him to buck his hips wildly, over and over. “Yeah, that’s it. Get it all out of that fucking dick.”

Kris pulled back when Dales released his hair and seized Dales’ shaft with both hands, twisting his wrists up and down the length. “Fuck, I want it so fucking bad, come on, give it to me, please…”

If there was one thing that got Brian off, it was hearing Kris beg. Brian slammed into Kris and grabbed a handful of ebony hair, yanking it back towards him as he held still.

Kris cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut; moaning as the ropes of come draped across his face while he continued jerking Dales off. “Yeah, give it to me, gimme more, I want all of it.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Brian noticed Tommy and Scotty discussing something while occasionally pointing and gesturing towards Kris. Knuckles was also eavesdropping with a great deal of interest.

Once Dales backed away to give someone else a turn, Tommy and Scotty approached the bench, with Knuckles a few feet behind them. 

Tommy grinned wickedly as he grabbed his cock. “Dumo, flip him over.” 

Brian smiled, making a small satisfied noise as he decided exactly how he wanted Kris next. Rearranging Kris would also help him hold out longer. He placed his hands on Kris’ waist as he pulled out before tightening his fingers and pulling, urging Kris to stand up. When Kris complied, he grabbed the towel and rolled it up before placing it on one end of the bench and pointing. “Head down there and ass right towards the other edge.” 

“That’s more like it,” Scotty remarked as Kris laid down on the bench and adjusted the towel underneath his neck. “C’mon, open up.”

“Hey, that’s _my_ job,” Brian quipped as he reached down for the lube. After a quick reapplication to both Kris and himself, Brian placed the bottle back on the floor before maneuvering between Kris’ legs. He threw both ankles over his shoulders, clutched as much flesh as he could above each hipbone, and plunged back inside Kris, bottoming out in one stroke.

_“FUCK!”_ Kris threw his head back as he convulsed, arching his back as he cried out. Scotty wasted no time in thrusting into the open mouth once Kris returned the small of his back to the bench.

Tommy sidled over to the other side of the bench. His efforts were rewarded when Kris pulled off Scotty’s dick and slammed down onto his as he grabbed Scotty’s length with his right hand. Before long, Kris had developed a rhythm, alternating between Tommy and Scotty’s cocks, stroking whoever he wasn’t sucking off at the moment.

“Hey.” Knuckles maneuvered behind the unoccupied end of the bench and grabbed each side of Kris’ head, gently pulling backwards. He seemed to have a habit of butting in. “You’ve got two hands. Keep them going. Open your mouth.” 

Kris was one hell of a multitasker. Although Brian was fucking him and Knuckles was sliding his dick into Kris’ mouth, he never stopped beating off Tommy and Scotty; even with his head nearly upside down and Knuckles hitting the back of his throat. 

Brian had to stop and stare for a few moments. Even with his head almost upside down, Kris was sucking as hard as he could, moaning against the length while managing a frantic pace with his hands. The impatient twitch of the left leg draped over his shoulder spurred Brian back into motion. 

Knuckles’ fingers were soon splayed around Kris’ neck, clawing at the skin through the animalistic snarl as Knuckles bucked his hips madly, pistoning in and out of the warm, wet mouth. 

Almost as quickly as he had intruded, Knuckles withdrew his hands and dick, rearing back before aiming his load directly over Kris’ waiting face.

Once Kris turned his head to practically devour Tommy’s cock, Scotty took the opportunity to cream all over the left side of Kris’ face. Scotty had barely finished when Kris pulled away from Tommy and curled his fingers around the base of Scotty’s length, pursing his lips around the head in an attempt to coax out more come. 

Tommy saw his chance and took it. Three strokes later, he was shooting all over the right side of Kris’ face. “There. Now it’s even.” He raised an eyebrow as he regarded Scotty with a satisfied grin. “You lose.”

It took Scotty a few seconds to clench his fist and swing it in front of his chest in frustration. _“Fuck!”_ He stormed off to the showers with Tommy close behind.

The distraction provided an excuse for Brian to pull out. Even with the cock ring, he could tell Kris was getting way too close. “The hell?”

“They had a bet going,” Knuckles explained. “Whoever came first had to buy the next round at the Beer Hive.” With that, he headed off to join Tommy and Scotty.

Brian shook his head as he stepped backward and allowed Kris’ legs to fall to the floor. “Whatever.” He bent over and reached for the bottle of lube.

Horny gestured towards Brian as he and Ronny made their way to the bench. “Hey Dumo, pass me the lube?”

It didn’t matter how badly he secretly wanted Horny to himself. There were still some things Brian couldn’t abide. “You know the rules. You don’t get to fuck him.”

“Who said anything about Tanger?” Horny placed a hand on Ronny’s back as he guided him towards the opposite end of the bench. “Besides, I have rules of my own. Rule number one, Ronny always comes first.”

Brian grinned ear-to-ear at the implications of that statement as he slicked himself up with additional lube. He didn’t even bother to close the cap before handing the bottle to Horny. If Horny did anything with the lube, he didn’t get to see it. He was too busy pulling on Kris’ waist. “C’mon, back up.” 

When Kris placed one knee on the bench, Brian pulled on his waist a second time. “No, stand up.” Kris got the idea and arranged himself so that he was spread-eagled, with the bench between his legs. “Good. Give me your arms.” Once Kris complied, Brian seized Kris’ wrists and pulled them behind Kris’ back and towards his own abdomen. “No hands. Just your mouth.”

Horny smiled at the display as Brian plunged back into Kris. “Very nice.”

Brian returned the smile, hoping Horny could see the admiration in his eyes. “My hands are full. You’ll have to pull his hair for me once you’re up.”

Ronny sidled towards Kris’ mouth and was immediately rewarded by Kris swallowing him down to the hilt. 

Brian no longer needed to wonder what Horny had done with the lube. Horny moved directly behind Ronny and wrapped one arm around Ronny’s waist before reaching down with the other hand and sliding two slicked fingers inside of him.

Horny’s arm was the only thing keeping Ronny upright as his body skewed in multiple directions: hips thrusting forward towards the warm, wet mouth around his shaft, chest and shoulders leaning backwards, legs skidding to the sides, arms angled upwards in a futile attempt to pull Horny down towards him. Horny obliged by leaning over and lolling his head back and forth, branding the skin of Ronny’s neck and shoulders with his teeth while fucking Ronny with his fingers, reveling in the constant moans and wails his actions produced.

Brian was clawing at the skin of Kris’ wrists now as he pounded into Kris hard and fast, spurred to action by the scene unfolding in front of him. He didn’t want to look away, but he had to do something— _anything_ —to keep from coming right then and there, disappointing Kris. 

Brian turned his head, glancing away for one split second to check on their audience. Guentz was leaning heavily against the wall with his boxers and sweatpants pushed down to his knees; stroking downward with one hand and then the other, twisting each hand around the head of his cock before removing and replacing it with the next, over and over.

It was a crapshoot who would come first: Kris, who was bucking against Brian while moaning around Ronny’s dick. Ronny, who was screaming in ecstasy from the relentless stimulation against his cock, prostate, and neck. Brian, who was dangerously close to breaking the skin around Kris’ wrists as he felt the pressure building inside of him, shattering previous limits as every jerk of his hips grew harder and faster than he knew he was capable of. Guentz, who had now switched his technique and was now constantly twisting one palm around the head of his dick while frantically stroking himself with the other. 

The stalemate ended when Ronny erupted with a primal shriek; gushing all over Kris and their immediate surroundings as Horny continued fingerfucking him relentlessly, milking every last drop out of him while leaning over and murmuring something in Ronny’s ear. 

Brian wouldn’t be long now either, but at this rate, and with Horny there, there was a good possibility he’d be ready to go again in no time.

The possibility became a certainty once Brian spotted the now-naked Guentz advancing towards the group and reaching out towards Kris.

That was all it took for Brian to begin spasming, barely pulling out in time to gush onto Kris’ ass and thighs. Guentz traced his fingers up and down the backs of Kris’ thighs and across the fresh come, gingerly exploring the canvas of his skin before retracting his hands and sucking the collected juices from his fingers.

Had Horny not been distracted, he would have most likely commented on the scene. But he was busy speaking to Ronny, whom he had guided to a separate bench and set him down. It was too far away for Brian to hear, but Horny was clearly confirming something with Ronny before coming back over to see what was going on.

As he turned his head to face Guentz, it was clear Kris was still up to the task. “Oh, you like that, huh? C’mere, kid, I’ve got something for you, too…”

Guentz frowned in consternation. “Don’t call me ‘kid.’”

“Then don’t act like one. Get over here.” Kris lifted an arm off the bench and curled his hand, beckoning with one finger. “So, do you fuck like a boy…or do you fuck like a man?”

Guentz rose to the challenge, seizing a fistful of Kris’ hair and violently jerking it forward before slamming his length into the waiting mouth. The display was having the predicted effect on Brian as he watched spellbound, palming his stiffening cock as Guentz rocked his hips, with Kris slithering back and forth to meet him each time.

Just as suddenly as he approached, Guentz pulled away, then backed up when he saw Horny approach.

“You didn’t come?” Horny inquired.

“No.” Guentz shook his head as he resumed twisting his hands around his cock. “I’m not done yet.”

A sly, satisfied grin crossed Horny’s face. “Oh, I get it…” Horny left Guentz to his own devices as he forged ahead, looking Brian right in the eyes. “The three of us have some unfinished business.”

Brian nodded silently, shuddering as he felt his rock-hard cock twitch under Horny’s watchful eye. Their mutual gazes never broke, even as they moved into position: with Horny at the back of Kris’ throat and Brian back inside Kris, seizing Kris’ wrists and pulling them behind his back once more.

Horny’s eyes glossed over as he moved, threading his fingers through the waves of jet-black hair in front of him while giving it a few cursory tugs. Brian clawed crisscross patterns up and down the small of Kris’ back with every thrust, eliciting delighted moans with every scratch. 

Brian felt the weight of Horny’s stare, and from Horny’s reaction, he could feel the same from Brian.

Now they didn’t even need to touch one another. They were making love through an intermediary.

The insistent moaning below Brian ended his reverie. Even with the cock ring, Kris had his limits, and he was getting perilously close. But he had far exceeded Brian’s expectations. Perhaps if Brian timed it right, he and Kris could come right around the same time—

Except Guentz apparently had other plans.

Guentz placed a hand on Kris’ left hip for balance for the five final strokes it took to shoot across the small of Kris’ back. Without even pausing to breathe, he bent his knees and lunged down towards Kris; grabbing and stroking Kris’ cock as he previously done with his own as he closed his eyes and licked his way up and down Kris’ back, tonguing the mess he and the others had made.

The display was too much for Horny, who barely withdrew his cock from Kris’ mouth in time to erupt all over his face and hair. Almost immediately, Guentz lifted his head and dove towards Horny, engulfing Horny’s cock in his mouth as he slithered up and down, sucking out every final drop.

Kris was next, clawing at the bench and shrieking at the top of his lungs as he creamed all over Guentz’s hand. Guentz cupped his hand to catch everything, then returned the hand to Kris’ back, where he proceeded to wind it back and forth, smearing Kris’ own juices all over his skin. 

“You know why they’re all jealous of me?” Brian clutched Kris’ wrists as he pounded in and out of Kris with all the force he could muster, aided by the sight of Guentz licking up the mess he had just made. “Because I’m the only one who gets to do _this.”_ He shoved his hips as far forward as he could manage, coming deep inside of Kris with a feral snarl.

Brian was still coming as he withdrew, dribbling along the edge of the right mound of Kris’ ass. 

Guentz was there, lapping up every last drop Brian had left behind on the curvatures of Kris’ mound before arching forward; slithering his way up Kris’ back and shoulders with his tongue. Guentz moved to Kris’ side of the bench before leaning over and engulfing Kris’ lips, mouth, and tongue in long, mutually libidinous kisses that never really ended.

If Brian wasn’t already spent by this point, the scene would have made him hard instantly. He stored it in the recesses of his mind for safekeeping in case he needed future inspiration. Perhaps he and Kris needed to invite Guentz to spend the night at some point.

Guentz was still a kid on the ice, but he sure as hell could fuck like a man.

***

Morning skate was optional, but Brian and Kris wanted to get a little more practice in before heading to Nashville. Their stroll into the locker room and the associated conversation came to an abrupt halt when they saw Dana mopping the floor with an industrial-sized mop and bucket.

Dana flashed the pair an indignant look. “What the fuck were you doing in here last night?! I came in this morning and the floors and benches are all sticky. Were you having a fucking orgy in here or something?!”

Brian’s cheeks blazed red-hot with chagrin once he realized he hadn’t cleaned the locker room as well as he thought. Geno, who had walked in earlier, was watching the three with a great deal of interest.

“Wait a minute.” Dana’s jaw dropped once he caught on. “That was supposed to be a joke, but you actually _did?!”_

Brian and Kris nodded in mortified unison.

Dana shook his head and placed his free hand over his face, sighing in exasperation. “Oh, for chrissakes…”

Geno broke his silence. “Why I’m not invited?”

“Don’t you start too!” Dana snapped at Geno before turning back to Brian and Kris. “Look, I don’t care who or what you boys do in your spare time, but for the love of God, _do it somewhere else.”_ With that, Dana placed the mop in the bucket and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked.

“To get more bleach!” came the indignant reply.

Geno sidled over to the pair. “So…tell me about orgy I’m not invited to?”

“You’re invited to the next one,” Dumo explained. “This was a prize for Tanger making it to the Final.”

“Ah.” Geno nodded sagely. “Hear all sorts of things about Tanger lately.”

Kris raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Geno chuckled as he grinned mischievously. “Word travels fast about best head on team.”

Kris smiled lasciviously as he placed his hands on his hips. “Guess I’ll have to show you what I can do.” Geno turned inquisitively towards Brian, who nodded his approval.

“Well then…guess I’m need to bring Sid for more fun.” 

“Great idea,” Brian said with a grin. “How about Tanger and I have Guentz over sometime with you two?”

Geno nodded his approval. “The more the miracle.”

Somehow, Brian managed not to laugh. Geno had always been terrible with proverbs and folk sayings. Resisting the urge to correct Geno was a major moral victory. “I agree. Let’s all meet up and see what happens.”

They soon dove into a whirlwind of planning various pre-and-post-Finals parties of their own.

These would be almost as much fun as winning the Cup.


End file.
